Fire Emblem: El despertar del joven leon y el dragon arcano
by Persival
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Zephiel, Al el aliado de Roy el joven leon se enfrenta a su peor enemigo, durante la batalla sucede algo inesperado y el junto con Roy son enviados a otra tierra, un continente llamado Ylisse. (basado en el manga fire emblem: Hasha no tsurugi asi que el Al no es un Oc.)
1. El dragon arcano

Esta historia tomara elementos del manga de fire emblem: Hasha no tsuriugi en lugar de los del juego de sealed blade, usando solo a los personajes Roy (todos lo conocen) y Al en el mundo de fire emblem awakening y no habrá einherjar.

Para los que no sepan quien es Al (es el de la imagen de portada) y no deseen leer el manga (aunque se los recomiendo) lo mas probable es que lo tomen como un OC aunque en realidad si tenga su historia en lo que se puede considerar un universo alterno al juego, ahora como dato curioso solo diré que la espada de Al que se encuentra en el juego fue en base a este personaje.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes de fire emblem Hasha no tsurugi y de fire emblem Awakening no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Intelligent systems y de nintendo.

* * *

Hoja de datos de los personajes

Roy

Clase Máster Lord (atuendo de smash bross 4)

Lv 7

Str: 16

Skl: 18

Spd: 19

Luk: 20

Def: 13

Res: 9

Mov: 6

Con :8

Aff: Fuego

Equipo:

-Espada del sello

-Rapier

Bio:

Hijo de Eliwood marqués de Perae, un joven noble con un sentido de honor y lealtad a su nación, un idealista que no duda en ayudar a los demás pero aun asi es perspicaz y astuto debido a su entrenamiento con Cecillia general de Etruria.

Al

Clase Dragon Lord

Lv 1

Str: 14

Skl:18

Spd: 19

Luk: 9

Def: 10

Res 7

Mov 6

Con: 6

Aff: Fuego

Equipo:

-Espada del campeón

-Pierda de dragón

Bio: joven de 15 años cuyo padre adoptivo es un herrero, se va a viajar por el mundo quedando en medio del conflicto de lycia y bern, durante este viaje descubre su procedencia siendo este hijo de Harmunt el heroe original que uso la espada de los sellos para derrotar al dragon demoniaco Idoun y de Melitha un dragon arcano, siendo ambos sellados por Harmunt al este enterarse de su verdadera naturaleza.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Dragon Arcano.

Luego de la cruenta batalla contra el rey Zephiel en la que Al casi fue sellado en cristal y Roy casi atravesado por la espada de los sellos, pudieron lograr derrotar al rey de Bern con una combinación de la recién adquirida habilidad de Al para transformarse en su forma draconiana y la habilidad con la espada de Roy para desarmar al rey y acabar con su vida, la princesa Tiana fue capturada por el culto del clan blackbone que buscaban el poder de los dragones arcanos siendo Al el ultimo de ellos.

En un callejón de la ciudad de Bern

"Tiana ah..."

Tres figuras observaban una pared al final de callejón donde se podía observar un mensaje escrito en pared, una de ellas un hombre alto fuertemente armado con una armadura pesada una lanza fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha el era Gant líder de la guardia de la princesa Tiana, otro un hombre de complexión atlética con pelo largo y obscuro con dos espadas en su cadera su nombre Killmar el halcón de dos espadas, el ultimo de los tres un joven de cabello azul con un ropajes azules y blancos con detalles en dorado y una espada larga en su espalda su nombre era Al.

El caballero en armadura dijo

"Al… ¿que es lo que dice el mensaje?"

el joven peliazul se acerca al mensaje y empieza a leer

"La chica y las armas divinas estan en nuestras manos, joven dragón toca el sello debajo del mensaje y síguenos" luego de leer esto guardo silencio y Gant bajo la mirada y dijo

"Soy un idiota, esto paso porque deje a la princesa sola..." el espadachín Killmar dijo

"¿que demonios es esto? ¿porque necesitarían que Al los siguiera? ¿alguna idea?"

Al solo siguió observando el mensaje escrito en la pared mientras pensaba

"¿que diablos están planeando? ¿ara que necesitan las armas divinas? Y ¿que relacion tienen con mi pasado?" la voz de Gant interrumpió sus pensamientos

"debemos apresurarnos los demás están heridos asi que solo nosotros podemos seguirlos"

Killmar entonces dijo

"Deberíamos avisarle al señor Roy antes de seguirlos?"

Al dijo "No, la batalla de Roy ya termino ahora esta es nue…." antes de ser interrumpido por una voz detrás de ellos.

"¿De verdad piensan dejarme atrás cuando una de nuestras compañeras esta en peligro?, esperaba mas de ti Al".

Los tres voltearon rápidamente y al otro lado del callejón se encontraba Roy que empezó a acercarse a Al, al estar al lado de el puso una mano en su hombro y dijo.

"Al… fue gracias a tu ayuda que pudimos vencer a Zephiel, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte con esta tarea." Al lo vio a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza antes de decir. "Roy… gracias amigo, iremos juntos a rescatar a Tiana."

los cuatro se acercaron a la pared con el sello marcado y Al coloco la mano en este, enseguida una fuerte luz los envolvió y cuando esta se disperso no quedo rastro de los cuatro hombres.

En una cueva, lugar desconocido.

De la nada apareció una luz brillante y cuando desaparecio en su lugar estaban los cuatro guerreros.

"¿están todos bien?"

"si, pero esta demasiado obscuro"

en ese momento la estada del campeón en la espalda de Al empezó a brillar, este la tomo en sus manos y dijo.

"la espada del campeón… algo la esta llamando"

camino a uno de los costados de la cueva encontrando unas escaleras.

"este es el camino, vamos"

los cuatro tomaron las escaleras y parecía que seguirían caminando eternamente, Al vio atentamente su espada , la espada que su padre le había dejado… en ese momento empezó a recordar como su padre adoptivo le enseño a usar la espada y como la espada que ahora estaba en sus manos solo podría elegir a alguien verdaderamente fuerte para usarla a todo su potencial, siguieron bajando y las ansias se apoderaban de los guerreros hasta que de pronto llegaron a una sala con varios pilares haciendo un camino hasta un altar y en ese altar se encontraban dos figuras envueltas en capas negras y unas mascaras de hueso cubriéndoles el rostro.

Una de las figuras dijo

"Felicitaciones joven dragón, somos el clan Blackbone guardianes de las sombras y jueces de la luz."

alrededor de el altar se alzaron en el aire 8 objetos, dos espadas, una lanza, un arco, tres libros y un hacha.

"Las ocho armas divinas se han reunido, y tu compañero nos ah traído también la espada de los sellos" Roy enseguida se coloco en guardia y dijo "jamas tendrán esta espada y ¿como demonios obtuvieron a Exacus?", la espada floto atrás del hombre enmascarado y este dijo "El como no importa, pero debo agradecerles que hubieran acabado con Zephiel o hubiera sido mas problemático obtenerla, pero... estoy seguro que no es por eso a lo que venían, ¿no es asi?"

Al enseguida se puso en guardia y dijo "¿donde tienen a Tiana? Rápido díganos" la figura se empezó a mover dejando ver a una joven rubia esposada al altar "ella esta aquí, es una pena que se alla vuelto involucrada en este asunto joven dragón, pero… ¿sabes? Todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras aparecido ella estaría a salvo" los cuatro guerreros no podían contener su furia ante esta escena y el hombre siguió hablando "aun ahí tiempo, si decides obedecer, ninguno ustedes saldrá herido" de las sombras empezaron a aparecer varias figuras encapuchadas con mascaras de hueso.

Al tomo una piedra de su bolsillo y grito "¡cierren la boca!" la piedra en su mano empezó a brillar el cabello de Al empezó a crecer, su rostro se torno serio y en sus ojos se podía ver una gran determinación " no me importa quien sean ¡tomaremos a Tiana devuelta!"

el hombre empezó a reír y señalo a su adjunto "un cuerno, tienes permiso de usar a Durandal, muéstrales tu poder a ese chico" la espada nombrada se coloco en la manos de otro hombre con una mascara con dos cuernos uno de ellos roto, " entendido maestro Audamorze" dicho esto se lanzo directo contra Al el cual solo pudo bloquear el ataque por poco, ambos quedaron chocando sus espadas intentando derribar a su oponente.

Mientras tanto Roy, Gant y Killmar se enfrentaban a los demás miembros del clan que habían aparecido alrededor.

"hnn vaya debiluchos, jamas podrán derrotarme a mi Gant guardián de la princesa Tiana"

tres de los hombres encapuchados se lanzaron contra el caballero solo para ser recibidos por un golpe de su lanza arrojándolos por los aires.

"Aun así parece ser que la única manera de derrotarlos es destruyendo sus mascaras" dijo Killmar ¿mientras atravesaba con sus espadas a dos encapuchados que se encontraban por atacarlo " ¿y que hay de usted señor roy?" los dos guerreros voltearon a donde estaba Roy y se quedaron sin palabras, alrededor de el 30 cuerpos de los encapuchados rodeaban al joven señor y su espada envuelta en llamas destrozaba a sus oponentes como si fuera un torbellino de llamas, gant saliendo del tranze diijo " creo que no necesita ayuda, ahora..." tomando su lanza y apuntando con ella a los encupachados que restaban "¿quien se atreve a retarme?" al decir esto los encapuchados se le lanzaron.

Al seguía intercambiando golpes con el enmascardo de un cuerno, golpe alto golpe bajo, golpe a un costado no importaba por donde intentara atacar el enmascarado seguía desviando sus golpes y contrarrestándolo con certeros y fuertes golpes, "¿quien demonios es este tipo? ¡Es fuerte!"

tuvo que saltar a la izquierda para evitar un tajo alto y no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse cuando ya tuvo que cubrir otro fuerte golpe "demonios no puedo premitir que me detengas" viendo una oportunidad este se agacho justo cuando la espada de su oponente estaba por golpearlo y se dispuso a dar una estocada en el rostro de su oponente solo para sentir como la espada de su oponente le hacia un corte de lado a lado en su pecho siendo arrojado con la fuerza del golpe hasta una de las paredes de la cueva., su oponente por primera vez le dirijo la palabra " ¿que pasa chico? ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?" Al usando toda la fuerza que le restaba comenzó a levantarse, el hombre en el altar viendo esto comenzó a decir "En un pasado distante, en una era donde la humanidad aun no nacia, aparecieron los primeros dragones en este mundo, con una naturaleza poderosa y un tiempo de vida largo eran llamados los dragones arcanos, eran puros y por lo tanto las mas poderosas formas de vida y tu has heredado su sangre" los cuatro guerreros que ya aun luchaban contra los miembros del clan se quedaron sin palabras " es por eso que te hemos traído joven dragón, a manera de controlar este mundo usaremos ese poder que guardas en tu sangre" acercándose a la joven encadenada en el altar Audamorze la tomo por el cuello "ahora despierta joven dragón, muéstranos tu verdadero poder".

Alrededor de Al un aura de poder se empezó a manifestar en la forma de un dragon y se abalanzo contra el guerrero de la mascaro de un cuerno con un poderoso golpe que lo tomo por sorpresa y rompo la mascara pero en lugar de desplomarse este lo contraataco haciendo que tuviera que cubrirse del súbito golpe pero la fuerza de tremendo golpe lo mando a volar en dirección de los otros tres guerreros.

Estos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y volteo a ver al hombre encapuchado… al ver su rostro no podia creerlo era el rostro de su padre, aquel que lo había criado y que durante su niñez le había enseñado a usar una espada "padre..." mientras Al seguia perplejo una figura azul y roja se arrojo contra el hombre que lo había criado obligandolo a cubrirse del golpe "¡AL! Vamos despierta yo lo entretendré mientras tu salvas a la princesa" Al salio del transe en el que estaba y dijo "¿Roy? Pero el es mi..." Roy empezo a atacar a Magouch padre adoptivo de Al haciéndolo retroceder " Al, no hay tiempo derrota a Audamorze y salva a Tiana, te prometo que no matare a tu padre" Al aun dudando asintió y empezó a correr hacia el altar.

Audamorze viendo esto tomo el libro rojo Forblaze "¿crees que puedes detenerme joven dragón? Veremos si puedes aguantar las llamas infernales… ¡FORBLAZE!" un torrente de llamas rodeo a Al que siguio adelante pero al potente ataque preparando su espada para una estocada que acabaria con su oponente.

Roy seguía combatiendo contra Magouch ninguno de los dos cediendo aunque fuera un paso, la llameante espada de los sellos chocaba contra la espada que su padre Eliwood alguna vez blandió contra el druida negro Nergal, "¿No pasaras, seas quien seas no eres digno de blandir esa espada sagrada y yo te derrotare." al decir esto Roy empezó a atacar rápidamente deteniéndose solo cuando sintió el enorme poder y calor de las llamas del hechizo forblaze en la dirección de Al, esa distracción fue suficiente para que su oponente le diera un rodillazo en el el pecho y de una patada lo enviara hacia una columna.

Al se encontraba esquivando pilares de llamas y bolas de fuego que caian del cielo mientras avanzaba rápidamente al altar, solo unos pasos mas y todo acabaría, dentendria el plan de este demente y rescataría a Tiana… un paso mas y todo acabaria…la punta de su espada se encontraba en direccion de su oponente y no había forma de que este esquivara el ataque, pero… algo paso una sombra se coloco entre la espada y su enemigo y al reconocer la identidad de la sombra no podía creerlo, su espada estaba atravesando el corazón de su padre… el tiempo parecía detenerse y vio como la sangre brotaba lentamente del cuerpo mientras se desplomaba y una voz que el conocía muy bien decía "Al… hijo…"

Una agonia sin igual se apodero de Al y este dio un grito estremecedor mientras un poder indescriptible lo rodeaba.

Audamorze no podía contener su alegría, la ultima pieza para despertar el poder que buscaba se había puesto en su lugar, "'¡HAHAHAHAHAHA Al fin el poder de los dragones arcanos sera mio!" siguió riendo mientras en el lugar donde estaba Al ahora se encontraba un enorme dragón " Esplendido, los dragones arcanos sosn seres que nacieron a partir de la agonía y solo pueden despertar denuevo cuando su cuerpo vuelve a llenarse de esta" levanto una mano en dirección al dragón y dijo " armas sagradas creadas para destruir a los dragones, ¡OBEDEZCAN MIS ORDENES!" las 8 armas empezaron a rodear al enorme dragón y este empezó a brillar y a compactarse hasta formar una esfera que salio volando hacia la mano de Audamorze dejando atrás a Al arrodillado en el piso.

Roy y los demás enseguida corrieron a ayudarlo y cuando se reunieron sintieron un enorme poder viniendo del altar, los cuatro voltearon a ver y lo que Gant dijo expresaba lo que todos pensaron en ese momento " ¿que demonios?" el poder que Audamorze había tomado de Al entro en su cuerpo y su cuerpo empezando a cambiar tomando la forma del dragon arcano "¿ahora que hacemos?" Roy no tardo en ponerse en guardia y decir "usare mi espada para sellarlo antes de que pueda completar su transformación, ¡Al, tenemos que atacarlo ahora!" Al asintió y tomando su espada ambos corrieron hacia la bestia que aun se estaba formando.

Audamorze al fin lo había logrado, había obtenido el poder que deseaba por años y por fin se vengaría de la humanidad que abandono a su clan siglos antes, no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlo, solo un poco mas..., un poco mas…. En ese momento sintió un enorme poder mágico cerca de el y al buscar la fuente encontró a la princesa Tiana con el libro de Aureaola la luz celestial en una mano realizando el encantamiento necesario para realizar el hechizo, no podía dejar que terminara, en esta fase ese hechizo interferiría con todo y toda la energía se liberaría, se disponía a atacar a la princesa cuando sintió un enorme dolor.

Al y Roy habían empezado su ataque ambos incrustaron sus espadas en la dura piel de ese dragón incompleto y se disponían a acabar con el cuando una luz los envolvió.

Tiana sabia que esta era su ultima oportunidad, al absorber el poder de Al Audamorze habia hecho que la piedra a la que estaba encadenada se rompiera liberándola, enseguida vio el libro de Aureola en el suelo y empezó el encantamiento, no había mucho tiempo, luego de poco tiempo estaba lista y sin dudar lanzo el hechizo sin saber que Al y Roy estaban en el rango del hechizo.

El efecto del hechizo proyecto un haz de luz directo al dragón que enseguida se convirtio en un torrente de luz abrazadora que destruía lo que tocara y el dragón fue bombardeado desde el cielo, la energía que lo rodeaba empezó a descontrolarse expandirse y bañando toda la cueva en una luz cegadora mientras desaparecía uno de los rayos de luz golpeo un tomo negro que estaba en el piso liberando aun mas poder a la mezcla causando un hoyo negro de grandes dimensiones varios restos de la cueva volaron a su interior y Roy Y Al que solo estaban sujetos de sus armas perdieron su soporte cuando el dragón desapareció siendo succionados al hoyo.

Meses después los tres sobrevivientes de ese evento aun llorarian por los dos héroes de la guerra que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro junto con el dragón ancestral en especial la princesa que Tiana que lanzo el hechizo.

* * *

Vaya al fin después de meses de no escribir nada, me di el tiempo de escribir algo, por desgracia no es una continuación del otro fic. que tengo, pero al menos ya me quite esa piedra que me molestaba al escribir esto, ojala sea de su agrado, espero y pronto pueda escribir la continuación de esta historia.


	2. El Granjero heroico y el inicio

**Segundo dia, segundo capitulo jaja, nahh supongo que cuando vi que alguien decidio seguir esta historia (gracias Yaoke T_T) me anime a escribir lo que me faltaba para terminar el segundo episodio y no esperen que actualize tan seguido.**

 **Disclamer:** **Los personajes de fire emblem Hasha no tsurugi y de fire emblem Awakening no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Intelligent systems y de nintendo.**

 **Capitulo 2: El granjero heroico y el inicio del viaje.**

* * *

 **En una isla al sureste de Ylisstol.**

En medio del bosque se podían observar dos figuras en el suelo sus ropajes los podrían identificar como nobles, uno de ellos empezo a despertar.

"uhhg… A,,,Al…." el joven pelirrojo lentamente se puso de pie y comenzó a observar sus alrededores y en cuanto encontró a su compañero de cabello azul corrio a su lado, "Al despierta" lo empezó a mover hasta que Al comenzó a despertar. "¿R...r...Roy?" el joven de cabello azul movía la cabeza lentamente hacia los lados intentando borrar lo que quedaba de su estado de inconsciencia, "Roy… ¿don.. donde estamos?" Roy lo ayudo a levantarse y observo alrededor nuevamente antes de decir "no lo se Al, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue caer dentro de ese hoyo después de que ese hechizo golpeara a ese bastardo." Al también observo el área y luego de un momento dijo "viendo los alrededores yo diría que estamos en algún lugar de Lycia, estoy seguro que si vamos por los alrededores encontraremos algún pueblo" Roy habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión asintio con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a caminar a donde creian encontrarían un poblado.

 **Cerca de ahí.**

Un joven corria a toda velocidad por la llanura su apariencia se podia ver que era un campesino, su cabello obscuro y alborotado estaba cubierto por una cacerola como si fuera un casco.

"ay Donny ¿y ora que vas a hacer?¿onde encontrare ayuda? A este paso esos puercos nos desplumaran como gallinas pa la sopa." siguió corriendo hasta que entre los arboles vio a dos personas y rápidamente se les acerco.

 **Con Roy y Al**

los dos jóvenes seguían caminando en busca de alguna señal de civilización.

"Roy ¿que crees que halla pasado?" Roy se detuvo y voteo a ver a su compañero al rostro

"No lo se Al, aunque supongo que ese hoyo que se formo funcionaba como un portal".

Al asintió y pregunto "¿crees que hallamos acabado con ese bastardo enmascarado?"

Roy se puso a pensar un momento y dijo "lo ultimo que vi, fue que el dragón se estaba desintegrando con los ataques de ese hechizo de luz por lo que..."

En ese momento escucharon movimientos en unos arbustos cercanos, rápidamente tomaron sus armas y se colocaron en guardia esperando una emboscada solo para ver como un joven de unos 14 años con una cacerola en su cabeza caía al suelo entre ellos y se empezó a quejar de dolor "ay ay ay esa rama estaba mas alta de lo que pensé..."

el joven se sobaba el trasero mientras se levantaba solo para ver dos espadas apuntándole al rostro, enseguida el miedo lo invadió y comenzó a decir rápidamente "perdónperdonperdon no fue mi intención molestarlos mis señores solo buscaba ayuda y me cai con ese palo de ahi."

Roy y Al al ver bien al joven y que no tenia malas intenciones bajaron sus armas y Al pregunto "oye tranquilo no te haremos daño, solo dinos ¿porque corrias?"

El joven se tranquilizo un poco pero aun histérico les dijo "Tienen que ayudarnos mis señores se los suplico" en ese momento de los arbustos salieron varios hombres armados con hachas y dagas de apariencia musculosa y con armaduras de piel

"HAHAHAH ahi esta el pequeño puerquito" Roy y Al enseguida se pusieron en guardia y Donnel se escondió detrás de ellos

Roy dijo "Justo lo que faltaba, estamos perdidos y lo primero que encontramos es un grupo de bandidos"

Al por su parte dijo "Oh vamos Roy, nos servirán para desestresarnos un poco.

Los bandidos al escuchar esto empezaron a molestarse, "Haw Haw Haw, veo que los pequeños nobles tienen sentido del humor y por lo que veo no parecen pastores así que ya veremos si se siguen burlando cuando los abra como vacas"

Aunque la tensión era palpable ninguno hizo algún movimiento hasta que uno de los ladrones ataco por un costado a Roy esperando tomarlo por sorpresa solo para recibir un certero corte a través de su pecho, los demás bandidos enseguida se abalanzaron contra los tres jóvenes como un grupo de lobos rabiosos, cada golpe que lanzaban era esquivado respondido con un ataque de alguno de los dos lords, uno de los ladrones ataco en conjunto con uno de los bandidos con hacha al lord de cabello azul solo para ver como este saltaba por encima de ellos y de una pirueta aterrizaba detrás de ellos y los ataco inmediatamente dejándolos fuera de combate.

El joven campesino no creía lo que veía, los dos lords a los que había pedido ayuda eran superados en numero 1 aun así estaban haciendo pure a los bandidos, el lord de pelo azul esquivaba los ataques con movimientos acrobáticos que lo dejaban en los puntos ciegos de sus atacantes y ahí los atacaba, mientras que el lord pelirrojo tenia un estilo mas directo demoliendo a los agresores con certeros golpes que destruían sus defensas, solo pudo decir "por las barbas de mi abuela..." tan concentrado estaba en la pelea que no vio como uno de los ladrones se escapaba de la pelea...

No pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando todos los bandidos yacían en el suelo con heridas de varios grados, Roy se acerco al campesino que aun estaba perplejo y le dijo "Bien, ahora ¿podrías explicarnos que pasa aquí?"

el campesino en seguida se puso recto como si fuera un soldado y nerviosamente dijo " eh eh si claro mi señor, emm milord,,, emm su altísimo…."

Al al ver que el pobre no podía decir nada coherente puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo "Vamos calmate no te haremos daño, olvidate de los títulos, soy Al ¿y tu?"

el joven campesino se relajo un poco y dijo "soy Donny emmm digo Donnel su majestuosidad, soy de una villa pasadito de ese monte de ahi"

Roy solo solo se llevo una mano a la frente y dijo " supongo que asi esta bien, ahora ¿podrías explicarnos porque te seguían estos hombres?"

El joven llamado Donnel puso una cara de preocupación y rápidamente empezó a decir "Esos bandidos dientes podridos olor a estiércol solo llegaron y nos atacaron su señoría, soy el único que pudo escaparse, ellos estaban arreando a los demás a un campo de bandidos… por favor señores tienen que ayudarme mi ma es uno de los que se llevaron y emm… ¡ella es todo lo que tengo en el mundo!" Donnel se arrodillo ante roy y suplico "¡por favor su altisima alteza se lo suplico!".

Roy volteo a ver a Al como pidiendo ayuda y este dijo " Oh vamos Roy, no podemos dejarlo asi, aparte nos podran ayudar a saber donde estamos"

Roy asintió y tomo a Donnel por los hombros ayudándolo a ponerse de pie viendo asi su cara llena de lagrimas "No te preocupes Donnel, te ayudaremos"

Donnel dio un salto de alegria y se apresuro a abrazar a Roy y luego a Al diciendo "¡Oh gracias mis señores, graciasgraciasgracias…."

Al lo tomo por los hombros y lo aparto para que se calmara " Vamos calmate Donnel, solo guianos al campamento y nos encargaremos."

Donnel tomando una lanza del suelo asintió y dijo "Claro nomas santiguarme señores" así los dos lords siguieron al joven campesino,

 **En el campamento de los bandidos.**

"HAHAHAHAH esto fue demasiado facil deberían ver como corrían estos desgraciados cuando entramso quemando todo jajajaj" los bandidos celebraban su ultimo atraco hasta que llego corriendo el ladron que alcanzo escapar.

"Jefe..." el ladrón ya sin aliento se detuvo y tomo aire, "jefe,el pequeño cerdo al que seguíamos se escapo y encontró ayuda."

El jede de los ladrones, un hombre fornido con una sonrisa cruel se paro de su haciento enfurecido y dijo "¿Estas seguro de esto?"

El ladrón se puso nervioso y dijo "Se lo juro por mi santa madre, no se quienes eran pero nos hicieron papilla".

El jefe empezo a reir como un demente "HAHAHAHAHA, ya verán lo que les pasa a los que se meten con los míos, les torceré esos lindos cuellos hasta que chillen como puercos" al terminar de reir señalo a uno de los bandidos de los alrededores, "Tu, trae a la vieja, madre de esa basura que se escapo" el bandido rápidamente fue a cumplir el encargo y al poco tiempo regreso arrastrando a una mujer.

"Asi que esta es la madre de ese gusano mmm, yo te conozco tu eres la esposa de ese desgraciado que me rompio una costilla cuando atacamos." al decir esto empezó a reir "HAHAHAHA, vaya, vaya, primero acabe con tu esposo y ahora veras como destripo a tu hijo HAHAHAHA,"

la cara de la mujer se torno pálida al escuchar esto "no… por favor no le hagas nada… por favor..." esto solo hizo que el bandido riera mas.

 **En las afueras del campamento**

"Es por aquí mis señores, el campamento esta ahí delante". Donnel les señalo una empalizada en la parte alta de una colina.

"mmm por lo que veo debe haber unos 50 hombres ahí dentro, Donnel mantente cerca de nosotros" Donnel palideció ante esto y tiro la lanza que llevaba.

"P… p…. p…. p…. pero mi señor yo no puedo pelear, me van a destripar en cuanto entre, ni siquiera eh matado un puerco."

Al se le acerco y le dijo "Donnel, tu madre esta ahí dentro, la gente de tu pueblo esta ahí dentro, se que puedes ayudarlo si de verdad lo deseas"

Donnel aun sin convencerse dijo "pero mi señor yo soy tan fuerte como ustedes"

Roy tomo lanza del suelo y se la puso de frente a Donnel para que la tomara "Donnel, todos debemos ser fuertes por los que queremos proteger ya que no siempre podremos depender de los demás para protegernos si no los podemos proteger a ellos"

Donnel se quedo mirando la lanza un momento y volteo a ver a los dos lords con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión decidida " sniff… Esta bien mis señores, se que no soy un guerrero, pero ellos son mi pueblo, y ¡debo hacer lo que pueda hacer!" tomando la lanza los tres se dirigieron al campamento.

Ya una vez fuera de la empalizada observaron las rutas de los guardias y empezaron a planear su ataque. "veo a 30 hombres con hachas, 5 con arcos y otros 5 que supongo son ladrones, y creo que ese de ahí es el líder" dijo Al al identificar a los enemigos.

Roy confirmo la información y volteo a ver a sus compañeros "Debemos acabar con los arqueros primero o pueden ser un problema, luego asegurar a los prisioneros para que no se vean envueltos en este problema, por ultimo si acabamos con su líder de seguro que los demás saldrán huyendo."

Al analizando el plan dijo "estoy de acuerdo contigo Roy, ¿ahora quien se encargara de cada cosa?

Roy lo penso un momento y dijo "Al tu encargate de los arqueros y atacaras a los bandidos uno a uno sin que te descubran" Al sonrió y asintió "Donnel, tu te encargaras de los prisioneros, los liberaras y los guiaras a la salida." Donnel el cual esta nervioso solo dijo un leve si "yo me encargare del líder y de los que queden, ahora nos moveremos en cuanto yo de la señal, ¿listos?" los dos dieron un leve si y se prepararon para salir.

 **En el campamento.**

Uno de los arqueros observaba desde una torre todo alrededor del campamento

"vaya que aburrido, ¿no se suponia que nos atacarian hoy? Bah de seguro son unos cobardes y salieron huye…" en ese momento solo pudo sentir un golpe en su nuca antes de que todo se obscureciera, en cuanto se desplomo detras de el se pudo obserbar una figura con cabello azul diciendo "Jajaja, esto sera facil" antes de saltar en direccion a la siguiente torre.

 **En las celdas de los prisioneros**

La madre de Donnel no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo, esos desgraciados lo matarían. "ohh Donnel ojala estés a salvo"

Uno de los guardias al escucharla golpeo la celda y dijo "Cierre la boca maldita vieja o la voy a…" no pudo decir otra cosa ya que una lanza le atravezo el pecho matándolo rápidamente.

La pobre mujer vio como el guardia se desplomaba dejando ver al asesino… "¿Donny?.

El joven enseguida corrio con su madre "¡Ma! Estas bien…".

La mujer no podía creerlo "Donny, de verdad eres tu, ¿pero que haces aquí? Debes correr y alejarte de aquí"

Donnel sonrió y le dijo a su madre " no te preocupes ma traje ayuda y estoy seguro que se encargaran de eso puercos." Donnel se agacho al lado del cuerpo del guardia y empezo a buscar entre su ropa encontrando las llavez de las celdas.

En el centro del campamento

"Ha, y yo que esperaba que estos cobardes llegaran hoy… supongo que tendremos que salir a buscarlos y traerlos arrastrando". El líder de los bandidos Roddick estaba a punto de salir a dar la orden cuando uno de sus hombre entro corriendo antes de caer exausto.

"¡Jefe, nos atacan! Alguien ataco a los arqueros y no han estado cazando uno a uno, si no hubiera visto como uno de los nuestros desaparecía detrás de un edificio no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Roddick tomo una hacha de su mesa y salio de su tienda "¡Demonios, muéstrense malditos, los voy a hacer picadillo desgraciados!".

Por un momento parecía que nada sucedería pero en ese momento apareció un joven pelirrojo con una espada en mano de entre los edificios y camino hasta quedar a 100 pasos de Roddick y dijo"Soy Roy Hijo del Marques de Perae y no permitiré que sigan cometiendo mas crimines" dicho esto se puso en guardia.

Roddick al ver a ese joven flacucho que parecía apenas poder cargar con su espada empezó a reír "HAHAHA, ¿que crees que puedes hacer contra mi pequeño lord?, ni siquiera había escuchado de ese lugar que dices y cuando vinieron a decirme que alguien había derrotado a 20 de mis hombres pensé que serian los pastores del príncipe Chrom, pero solo es una sabandija sin nombre, ahora pagaras por haberte metido con nosotros" El bandido tomo su hacha de mano y se la arrojo a Roy que solo la esquivo pero el bandido ya estaba listo dando otro golpe rápidamente con su hacha de acero, esta vez Roy tuvo que cubrirse "HAHAHA, ¿y ahora que harás endeblucho?" Roy por su parte no se mostraba signos de esfuerzo y con un movimiento rápido rompió la defensa de Roddick empujándolo 3 metros atrás, una vez que se recupero vio a Roy directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro dijo "Maldito parece que te subestime mocoso, pero no saldrás vivo de esta, ¡CHICOS SALGAN Y ACABEMOS CON ESTE MOCOSO!" Cuando paso un minuto y nadie aparecía la sonrisa de Roddick desapareció "¿que pasa?, ¿donde están mis hombres?" su respuesta vino de un costado donde dos jóvenes aparecieron uno de ellos el ya lo conocía, "¡TU!".

 **Momentos antes en las celdas de los prisioneros.**

Donnel ya había abierto casi todas las celdas y los pobladores empezaron a huir hacia la salida que habían marcado cuando escucho pasos detrás de el, rápidamente volteo y vio como un hacha estaba por partirlo en dos, solo podía pensar en como sus días llegaría a su fin. "ma..." cerro los ojos y espero el golpe, solo para escuchar un choque entre metales, abrio los ojos y vio como una hermosa espada bloqueaba el golpe que sin duda acabaría con su vida, siguiendo la hoja vio al dueño… "¿Lord…? ¿Al...? diciendo esto cayo de rodillas.

Al dio un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente acabo con el bandido con un corte a la nuca, cuando el bandido cayo muerto vio a Donnel que parecia aun no creer lo que pasaba y se arrodillo a un lado de el colocando una mano en su hombro le dio un leve jalón y Donnel reacciono y le dio un gran abrazo a su salvador "¡LORD AL!, ¡GRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS!" Al por su parte solo intentaba safarse.

Luego de un minuto Donnel soltó a Al y ya libre dijo "Donnel, se que estas feliz pero vamos amigo que no es para tanto, ya acabe con la mayoría de los bandidos y los que quedan de seguro Roy se encargo de ellos, así que vamos a ayudarlo con el líder"

Donnel vio a sus salvador a la cara y limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos dijo "si señor, puede contar conmigo y lo seguiré como si fuera un perro guardián señor" Al solo pudo dar un suspiro mientras ambos corrían al centro del campamento.

 **Presente**

"¡TU!, ¿como demonios tres mocosos derrotaron a todos mis hombres?, no se los perdonare" dando un grito de guerra Roddick se abalanzo contra Donnel que solo se quedo parado de miedo al ver al hombre que mato a su padre corriendo directamente hacia el con intenciones de acabar con el, pero vio de reojo como una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia el bandido desde un costado golpeándolo y envolviéndolo en llamas, al buscar el origen encontró a Roy con su espada envuelta en llamas extendida como si acabara de dar un golpe, de pronto escucho un grito desgarrador y vio como Roddick a pesar de estar en llamas levantaba su hacha con la intención de seguir peleando, tomando su lanza fuertemente corrió hacia el asesino de su padre.

Roddick no lo podía creer, unos mocosos le habían ganado, pero no moriria solo, aunque las llamas quemaban su cuerpo y sabia que moriría pronto tomo el hacha que había tirado y se disponía a seguir peleando cuando sintió como algo le perforaba el pecho y seguía su camino hasta atravesar su corazón y lo empujo hacia una tienda cercana, en sus últimos momentos volteo a ver a su asesino y vio a ese mocoso granjero sujetando la lanza que lo había atravesado completamente antes de que la obscuridad invadiera su visión por completo.

Donnel soltó la lanza cayo de rodillas ante el cuerpo del hombre que horas antes había matado a su padre "lo hice… lo hice..." sintió como dos manos se colocaban sobre sus hombros y volteo a ver quien era "Mis señores… lo hice… lo logre..." ambos le sonrieron y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Roy podía ver en el rostro de Donnel la felicidad de haber logrado salvar a sus seres queridos, viendo los alrededores vio como las llamas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Roddick se propagaban por el campamento por lo que dijo "Donnel... Al… sera mejor que nos vayamos, las llamas no tardaran en reducir este campamento a cenizas".

 **Esa noche en la villa de Donnel.**

Después del rescate de todos los pobladores estos decidieron celebrar en nombre de sus salvadores, por lo que encontramos a Roy, Al y Donnel rodeados de mujeres y jovencitas atendiéndolos lo mejor que podían a apesar haber rechazado cualquier forma de agradecimiento.

Donnel no lo creía, hace pocas horas su villa casi era destruida por esos malditos cerdos malolientes y ahora gracias a la ayuda de estos ¿nobles?, nahh no podia dudarlo era seguro que estos dos jovenes casi de su edad eran nobles o principes de alguna tierra de Ylisse, asi que decidio preguntarle a Al que estaba en ese momento tomando un vaso de …. ¿Es eso licor? "mi señor Al..." viendo que Al le empezo a prestar antencion continuo, "Mi señor se que ustedes son nobles de alguna tierra pero ¿me podria decir de donde son? Y ¿si son parte de los pastores de su majestad el principe Chrom?"Al no tardo en contestar.

"Somos de Lycia y yo no soy un noble asi que dejame de decir lord, sir o cualquier otro titulo y Roy es hijo de un marques, ahora a tu segunda pregunta no me imagino arreando ovejas asi que no somos pastores y no se quien sea ese príncipe Chrom" Al dio otro sorbo y vio como la cara de Donnel se llenaba de confucion.

"Milord… emm digo Al aunque somos de este pueblo y no sabemos mucho de mas halla de nuestro terreno, jamas había escuchado de Lycia y todos hasta el perro de la vecina saben que Chrom es el principe de este país, el sagrado Ylisse hermano de la exaltada Emmeryn la jefa acual" dicho esto fue el turno de Al de quedar confundido.

"emm Donnel ¿has escuchado de la liga de Lycia o de el reino de Bern, la sagrada Rausten o el reino de Etruria?" a esta pregunta Donnel solo negó con la cabeza "oh rayos, disculpame tengo que hablar con Roy" disculpándose salio corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba su compañero deteniéndose de vez en cuando a hablar con alguien, preguntar algo y luego salir corriendo nuevamente, dejando a donnel con los ojos bien abiertos y confundido.

Roy ya no encontraba la manera de librarse de la jóvenes que lo rodeaban haciéndole preguntas sin parar hasta que vio por encima de la multitud un color azul que conocía bien acercándose hasta que pudo distinguir a Al corriendo hacia el y en cuanto lo tuvo en frente Al le tomo una mano y se lo llevo arrastrando a otra parte.

Ya que llegaron a un lugar donde no hubiera gente Al soltó a Roy que enseguida le pregunto "¿hey cual es la idea Al? ¿porque me arrastraste hasta aquí?" Al solo lo vio preocupado antes de decir

"Roy… no se que pasa, nadie sabe nada de Elibe… hable con Donnel y con otros aldeanos y nadie conoce nada de las naciones de Elibe ni de los reyes ni de nada, en lugar de eso me hablaron de naciones de las que jamas había escuchado y de dioses dragones o algo así" Roy se le quedo viendo y luego de un momento dijo.

"¿estas seguro Al?" Al asintió y Roy se puso a pensar un minuto antes de empezar a decir, "mmm todo parece indicar que el hoyo que se creo durante nuestra pelea contra el clan Blackbone creo un portal a otro mundo."

Al al escuchar esto pensó que era broma, pero al ver el rostro de Roy se puso serio, sabia que Roy no era de los que mentiría en esta situación "¿estas seguro Roy?"

Roy lo miro al rostro seriamente y dijo. "no le veo otra explicación, según escuche esta villa no esta tan alejada de las ciudades grandes asi que no es posible que el aislamiento haga que no sepan nada de Elibe, y... bueno... ya había escuchado de una situación similar, ¿has escuchado del portal de los dragones?"

Al empezó a recordar algunas de las lecciones de su padre y dijo "creo que si, era el portal por el cual los dragones se retiraron a otro mundo después de la guerra contra los humanos"

Roy asintió con la cabeza y dijo "así es, pero lo que pocos saben es que algunos dragones seguían atravesando el portal a través de los años ya que ellos eran los unicos que lo podían abrir, mi madre fue una de ellos."

Al lo vio incrédulo "entonces… también eres mitad dragón?

Roy lo negó y dijo "no, yo solo tengo un cuarto de sangre de dragón, mi madre era mitad dragón, pero bueno mi madre murió cuando era joven y antes de morir ella le contó a mi padre que la magia que permitía que los dragones pudieran abrir el portal se debía al aura que poseían los dragones y solo me puedo imaginar el aura que debia emanar un dragon arcano, eso combinado con el hechizo sagrado Aureola que seguramente lanzo la princesa Tiena y sin mencionar que ese agujero negro que es un efecto del hechizo legendario Apocalipse debieron haber causado esto."

Al procesando todo esto dijo " entonces… ¿como volvemos?"

Roy volteo a ver el suelo y dijo "no hay forma de duplicar ese evento y aun si la hubiera dudo que regresáramos a donde mismo" volteando a ver a Al al rostro siguió "estamos varados en este mundo sin forma de regresar."

Al cayo de rodillas recordando a sus amigos… "pero… eso significa que… ¿ya no veré a mis amigos?, ¿Gant? ¿Killmar?… Tiena..." diciendo esto lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

Roy comprendía a Al completamente, el ya no vería a sus amigos ni a su padre (Eliwood aun vive en el manga) "Al… no se que decir…" fue entonces que su primera lagrima cayo y ambos héroes desahogaron sus sentimientos de impotencia.

 **Día siguiente:**

Roy y Al se disponían a partir a Ylisstol la capital de este país, ya que no había forma de regresar, tendrían que decidir que harían de ahora en adelante y decidieron que al llegar a la capital tomarían una decisión, en medio de agradecimientos y plegarias para su buena suerte se dirijian a la salida cuando una voz los detuvo.

"¡Espereeeeeen!" ambos héroes voltearon a ver quien los llamaba y vieron a Donnel corriendo hacia ellos con una lanza de metal en un hombro y una bolsa llena en el otro, cuando llego a donde estaban se inclino a tomar aire y luego dijo "huff llee…. Huff lleven…. Huff" al lo ayudo a levantarse y ya recuperando el aliento dijo decidididamente "mis señores llevenme con ustedes" Roy volteo a ver a Al y Al a Roy esperando que el otro respondiera hasta que Al decidio hablar

"Donnel… estas seguro de esto?" a lo que donnel asintio, Al decidio preguntar "¿que dice tu madre de esto?" Donell entonces dijo.

"Ya hable con ma y dijo que estaba bien, que era mi decision y que no fuera un estorbo para mis altísimos señores". Dicho esto Al volteo a ver a Roy y Roy solo asintio dando su aprovacion.

Tomando la mano de Donnel y dando un pequeño saludo dijo "Esta bien Donnel, bienvenido al grupo, amigo, esperamos contar contigo" Donnel aun con la mano estrechada de la de Al empezo a agitarla rápidamente diciendo "Si señor…. Digo Al pueden contra conmigo" soltando la mano fue rápidamente hacia Roy y repitio lo mismo, luego dijo "¿y cual es el plan? " ante esta pregunta ambos jóvenes se vieron uno al otro y Al llevándose una mano a la nuca en señal de nerviosismo dijo "emm… este… nos dirijamos a la capital Ylisstol y..." Donnel se le quedo viendo atentamente esperando que siguiera poniendo mas nervioso a Al, "Emm y de ahí decidiríamos que haríamos puesto que no tenemos ni idea, jeje." Donnel se le quedo viendo y luego vio a Roy que solo volteo a un lado con las mejillas rojas de pena.

Así empezó el viaje de el joven león y el joven descendiente de los dragones arcanos por ese nuevo mundo.

* * *

 **Bueno asi quedo esto como una nota se me dificulta escribir como hablaría Donnel en español con esas palabras de granjero o ranchero que usa, es... problematico intentarlo y no le di mucho tiempo de chekar toda la puntuacion y demas asi que posiblemente luego le vuelva a dar una segunda revision para corregirlo, bueno me despido y ojala y para la proxima semana tenga el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. El héroe radiante de la leyenda

_Después da casi un mes si actualizar, al fin termine el tercer capitulo, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien ya que no tuve mucho tiempo libre para siquiera terminarlo rápido, gracias a YaokeYoru y a Yelai por sus reseñas y estoy intentando corregir lo que puedo._

 _Para que no confundan altere en algo los tiempos por lo que los eventos del paralogo 1 pasaron unos meses antes del prólogo, y si tome la decisión de elegir ese rango de tiempo es porque haré que el grupo viaje por varios lugares y se que los viajes a través de una buena distancia a pie no se hacen en cuestión de unas horas como nos hace ver el juego, otra cosa es que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que se unan a los pastores de Chrom pero eso no quiere decir que no los vayan a encontrar antes._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3 El héroe radiante de la leyenda._**

 **Dos días después de que el trió saliera de la villa de Donnel.**

 **Isla al sur de Ylisstol**

"Estas seguro que era por aquí Donnel?" dijo Al algo irritado

"Si señor, el puerto debería estar pasando ese monte de ahí nada mas siguiendo este camino... ooo… al menos eso recuerdo..." dijo Donnel algo inseguro.

"Deberían calmarse, Donnel según lo que nos dijeron el puerto estaba a un dia de camino y ya pasaron dos días y no hemos llegado." dijo Roy algo irritado.

"emm bueno… esque … mis señores … este… mmm… jejeje… creo que me perdí…jeje" dijo Donnel apenado mientras evitaba ver a Roy y Al al rostro.

Los dos lord se vieron uno a otro esperando que el otro tuviera una respuesta a su predicamento y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Roy dio un largo suspiro y dijo. "bueno ya no hay que hacerle. supongo que si seguimos caminando llegaremos a la playa y de ahí podemos seguir la costa hasta encontrar el puerto."

"Si, bueno pues vamos" Al volteo con Donnel y le dijo "¡Hey! Donnel vamos, no es para tanto a todos nos pasa alguna vez."

Donnel aun apenado volteo a ver a sus ¿amigos?, aunque aun les debía la vida a el y a su villa ellos no tenían intención de cobrarles algo y hasta ahora solo habían demostrado buenas intenciones y jamas le habían ordenado algo, Al lo trataba como si hubieran sido amigos de largo tiempo y Roy aunque mas serio lo trataba como igual ademas de que le habían pedido que les dejara de decir por títulos.

"vamos Donnel te perdonamos, sigamos adelante" dijo Al con una sonrisa en su rostro, Donnel asintió y los tres siguieron caminando.

 **En una de las playas que rodean la isla.**

Se podía apreciar como la tenue luz del atardecer acentuaba la belleza natural del paisaje de esa playa, las olas rompían suavemente en la arena y la tranquilidad parecía eterna, una gaviota volaba en ese cielo carmesí dando vueltas formando un circulo en un solo punto y lentamente bajo a la playa y empezó a saltar acercándose al agua del mar, las olas solían traer objetos de muchos tipos desde ramas hasta la casual caja de madera que pudo haber caído de un barco en alamar, pero esta vez trajeron algo diferente…

La gaviota siguió esculcando por el lugar buscando algún cangrejo que estuviera enterrado entre la arena cuando noto algo diferente en la playa. Era un humano que estaba desmayado en la arena, sus principales características eran su cabello corto de color azul y una banda atada alrededor de su cabeza, una capa roja estaba sujeta alrededor de su cuello, un mandoble dorado firmemente sujeto en una de sus manosy otro plateado en su otra mano.

La gaviota curiosa de ese ser de le acerco y lo empezó a picotear por varios lugares del cuerpo, el hombre no reaccionaba y la gaviota se le acerco al rostro de ese hombre y empezó a esculcarle el oído con el pico, no paso ni un segundo cuando un ligero gemido hizo que la gaviota se retirara y saliera volando, el hombre empezó a abrir sus ojos azules y a levantarse lentamente.

Ya de rodillas el hombre miro a su alrededor y dijo suavemente "¿d...do… donde… estoy?", solo recordaba haber zarpado en busca de nuevas tierras y a días de haber salido una tormenta los golpeo fuertemente y justo cuando estaba seguro de que todo terminaría vio una luz que lo envolvió por completo y después solo obscuridad.

Poniéndose de pie empezó a revisar su cuerpo en busca de posibles heridas, confirmando que todo estaba bien miro hacia el ocaso y dijo "bien sera mejor que busque refugio" asi el joven hombre empezó a caminar por la costa.

 **Un día después, en el puerto.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el pequeño puerto, en esa isla habia pocas aldeas por lo que no era muy común ver a muchas personas pasar por ahí mas que a uno que otro mercader, pero ese día algo fuera de lo normal pasaría...

"¡Al fin!, ya llegamos".

Y así la paz llego a su fin…

"Tranquilizante, no queremos asustar a la gente" dijo Roy viendo como sus amigo gritaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrodillaban enfrente de la entrada al puerto.

"¿Bromeas?, Roy después de perdernos ¡tres veces! Yo diría que fue un milagro haber llegado" dijo Al viendo a su amigo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Roy se volteo a un lado intentando ver a Al al rostro y dijo "bueno emm si lo pones de esa manera..."

Poniéndose de pie Donnel dijo "Pues bueno amigos, sera mejor que preguntemos cuando sale el siguiente bote, según se puede que salga hasta mañana"

Los dos Lord asintieron y así los tres se dirigieron al muelle, sin darse cuenta que detras de ellos venia otra persona.

"Hmmm parece que aquí puedo preguntar donde estoy, bueno sera mejor seguir" asi la persona entro al puerto.

 **Muelles.**

"¿Entonces el siguiente bote sale mañana por la mañana?," dijo Roy a un pescador

"Así es mi señor, el bote de hoy salio hace poco tiempo, si gusta pueden pasar la noche en la posada que esta encima de la cantina," dijo el pescador

"Gracias por la información y el consejo, que pase buen día," asi Roy se despidió y fue con sus compañeros que lo esperaban en la entrada del muelle.

"¿Que te dijo?, Roy," Pregunto Al a su amigo

"Como dijo Donnel, el siguiente bote sale hasta mañana por la mañana, asi que pasaremos la noche en la posada del puerto," contesto Roy.

"Bueno amigos, si de la posada se trata, mi tía es la dueña así que de seguro nos reciben sin cobrarnos nada," dijo Donnel a sus compañeros.

Ambos lord se sorprendieron un poco y Al dijo "¿Enserio?, vaya que suerte, ya me había cansado de dormir al aire libre dos días seguidos."

"Concuerdo contigo Al, bueno entonces dirijámonos a la posada." Dijo Roy a sus compañeros.

Apenas se fueron los tres la persona que llego después de ellos llegaba al muelle.

"bien, por lo que me dijeron de aquí debe salir un barco hacia el continente principal, sera mejor que pregunte cuando sale el siguiente barco," asi la persona se dirijo a hablar con el pescador de antes.

 **Horas mas tarde, en una de las habitaciones de la posada del puerto.**

"Vaya Donnel tu tía si que sabe cocinar," dijo Al mientras se recostaba en una de las camas.

"Claro Al mi tía tiene ese sazón casero como el de mi ma," dijo Donnel que estaba sentado en otra cama.

Mientras ellos hablaban Roy miraba por la ventana pensativo, Al al darse cuenta le dice "Oye, Roy, ¿que pasa amigo?."

Roy lentamente voltea con Al y dice "Estaba pensando en que haríamos luego de llegar a la capital, quiero decir sabemos que la probabilidad de regresar a nuestra tierra es casi inexistente por lo que debemos pensar en que haremos de ahora en adelante."

Al se puso a pensar un momento luego sonrio levemente y dijo "Bueno no lo había pensado pero de seguro que hallaremos que hacer."

Roy dio un pequeño suspiro y volteo con Donnel, "¿Tu que piensas Donnel?, ¿que crees que deberíamos hacer?."

Donnel que no se esperaba que le preguntaran eso no tenia nada que decir y se puso a pensar un momento y dijo "Bueno no se si sea mucho pero creo que ya han escuchado sobre los pastores de Chrom ¿verdad?.

Los dos lord asintieron, ya habían escuchado algo de eso en el pueblo de Donnel.

"Bueno pues ellos se dedican a cuidar a todos en ylisse asi que tal vez podríamos hacer algo similar" dicho esto vio que Al y Roy se le quedaron viendo, como esperando que explicara mas a fondo.

"Emmm bueno… esque… ustedes nos salvaron sin pedir nada a cambio y creo que les gusta ayudar a la gente y este… pues… era uno de mis sueños ser un caballero y proteger a los débiles." Donnel miro al suelo avergonzado y espero una respuesta, luego de no escuchar nada levanto la mirada y vio a sus compañeros mirándolo con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Bueno supongo que esa es una opción, ¿tu que dices Al?," dijo Roy

"Pues yo creo que seria interesante andar por los campos salvando personas y castigando a los malos" dijo Al emocionado.

Donnel miro vio a ambos buscando alguna señal de que fuera una broma y dijo "¿Enserio creen que es buena idea?."

Roy dijo "Pues no tenemos muchas opciones y salvar personas nunca es algo malo, puede que en nuestros viajes encontremos quien nos ayude a volver a casa."

Los tres iban a empezar a hablar mas a fondo el tema cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido y gritos en el bar de la planta baja.

 **Momentos antes Planta baja.**

El bar era pequeño como se podia esperar de un pequeño puerto como ese y los clientes eran en general pescadores y alguno que otro marino que se quedo atrás, pero ese dia habia alguien inusual era un hombre de cabello corto de color azul que estaba sentado en la barra con una bebida en su mano a la cual miraba muy pensativo.

Los pescadores platicaban animadamente mientras bebían "Oye, ¿escucharon ese rumor de que asaltaron la villa del este?," dijo uno de los pescadores a sus compañeros.

"Si, y según dicen fueron unos jóvenes los que salvaron el dia, aunque para mi son solo cuentos de viejas, hasta no verlo no lo creo" dijo otro de los pescadores que ya mostraba signos avanzados de embriagues.

"Pues yo escuche lo mismo y dicen que acabaron con toda la banda de Roddick ese desgraciado que atacaba las caravanas últimamente"

"Nah, como dije seguro y son puros cuentos de viejas, seguramente solo lo dicen para engañarnos y que vayamos a revizar si son ciertos los rumores solo para robarnos todo y cortarnos la garganta".

Los marinos siguieron platicando sin preocupaciones, mientras el hombre en la barra los escuchaba atentamente y penso - _Entonces tienen problemas de bandidos, mmm tal vez debería ir a ese pueblo mañana a revizar que pasa-._

En ese momento las puertas del bar se abrieron rápidamente azotando contra el suelo dejando ver a 10 hombres de aspecto rudo con armas en mano entrar al bar.

"Entonces los viste entrar aquí ¿no?" dijo el mas alto de ellos a uno de sus compañeros el cual dijo.

"Claro que si Lucius, eran los mismos mocosos que mataron al jefe".

El llamado Lucius tomo su hacha y de un fuerte golpe partio una mesa en dos asustando a todos los clientes de bar.

"Escuchen bien malditos, estamos buscando a tres mocosos que se atrevieron a meterse con nosotros la banda de Roddick, asi que si alguien sabe algo de ellos que hable ahora o empezare a matarlos de uno a uno hasta que aparezcan".

Los pescadores se quedaron pasmados del miedo y nadie pud decir nada hata que se escucho como se movia un banco y todos voltearon a ver a la barra al hombre de pelo azul.

"Vaya parece que alguien aquí sabe algo, dime ¿donde estan los mocosos?" dijo Lucius con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El hombre se llevo la mano a la espalda donde tomo con una mano un mandoble dorado y se puso en guardia listo para atacar a los intrusos.

"No se nada y aunque lo supiera no se lo diría a escoria como ustedes," dijo el peliazul.

Lucius y sus hombres se pusieron en guardia y con una actitud confiada dijo "Ja, miren muchachos este imbécil cree que podrá contra todos nosotros, vamos, ¡Ataquen!."

Dos de los hombres se lanzaron rápidamente contra el peliazul con intenciones de cortarlo en dos con un golpe de sus hachas, el joven hombre no se inmuto y se quedo quieto en donde estaba, justo cuando las hachas estaban por alcanzarlo este coloco su mandoble de frente bloqueando ambos ataques que con la fuerza del choque los hizo retroceder un poco y de un movimiento rápido uso su espada para dar un ataque a ambos mandándolos a volar con un corte en el pecho de ambos.

"Que creen que hacen idiotas, no se queden parados, ataquen imbéciles." dijo Lucius enfadado al ver al como ese extraño despachaba rápidamente a sus hombres, pero luego de unos segundos sin movimiento volteo a ver que pasaba y lo que vio le helo la sangre "¿pero que...?" todos sus hombres yacian en el suelo inconscientes y detrás de ellos los tres mocosos que el buscaba lo miraban fijamente.

"malditos mocosos me las van a pagar pequeños bastardos" tomando su hacha firmemente se preparo para lanzarse al ataque pero sintió un golpe en la nuca y no supo nada mas.

El guerrero de pelo azul viendo que el se había distraído aprovecho el momento y le dio un golpe en la nuca con la empuñadura de su espada, viendo que Lucius había perdido el conocimiento y que los jovenes que recién habían aparecido derrotado a los demás, este tomo su espada, la recargo en hombro y les dijo les dijo "¿Amigos suyos?".

 **Momentos antes**

Roy y Al bajaron de las habitaciones en el segundo piso al escuchar el escándalo y vieron la confrontación con el guerrero de pelo azul, decidieron escabullirse y atacarlos por detras mientras estaban distraídos y lograron noquearlos a todos dejando a Lucius solo, para cuando este se dio cuenta de esto y se preparaba a atacarlos el guerrero de pelo azul lo dejo inconsciente rápidamente, ya sin amenazas en los alrededores pudieron verlo mas detenidamente, era un hombre de unos 22 años con cabello corto de color azul y una banda atada en su frente, vestia con ropas obscuras, un pantalón blanco, una armadura de cuero con una hombrera azul en su lado izquierdo y una capa roja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, en su mano derecha sostenía un mandoble con la hoja dorada y la empuñadura de color negro, por lo que pudieron ver en su espalda cargaba otra espada esta con la empuñadura dorada, el guerrero los vio directamente y recargando la espada en su hombro les dijo "¿Amigos suyos?".

Roy enfundo su espada y se acerco al hombre, "Jamas los había visto, pero creo saber de donde vienen" le ofreció la mano para saludarlo "Mi nombre es Roy, y le agradezco la ayuda".

El hombre guardo su espada junto con la que llevaba en la espalda y estrecho la mano de Roy "Mi nombre es Ike, exlider de los mercenarios de Greil, es un gusto Roy".

Al se apresuro también a saludar al hombre llamado Ike, "Mi nombre es Al, vaya que eres fuerte, esa espada que usas se ve bastante pesada"

Ike también saludo a Al "Es un gusto Al, y ya estoy acostumbrado a usar a Ragnell asi que no es para tanto".

Acabando con los saludos Roy los interrumpió y dijo "Bueno ya que nos conocemos creo que es mas importante decidir que haremos con estos tipos ¿no creen?".

Ike y Al vieron a todos los atacantes inconscientes en el piso le dieron la razon, luego de que le dieran avizo a los guardias del puerto y se llevaran a Lucius y sus hombres, los cuatro guerreros (también Donnel que acababa de bajar), se sentaron en una de las mesas del bar.

"por lo que veo ustedes dos deben ser nobles, por lo que me pregunto ¿que hacen viajando sin escolta? Y ¿porque los buscaban esos hombres?" pregunto ike a Al y Roy.

Roy le contesto "Al y yo no somos de por aquí," señalando a Donnel dijo, "Donnel es de una villa de esta isla y esos hombres seguramente buscaban venganza".

Ike levanto una ceja y dijo, "¿venganza?".

Al con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo, "Así es, le pateamos el trasero a el líder de esos malnacidos cuando atacaron y secuestraron a los aldeanos de la villa de Donnel y seguramente estos estaban fuera cuando paso esto".

Ike comprendiendo lo que dijeron dijo "Ya veo..." luego de un momento dijo, "si no es mucha molestia ¿me podrían decir donde estamos?".

Los tres jóvenes lo vieron algo extrañados y Donnel dijo "Estamos en una de las Islas al sur de Ylisse".

Ike se puso pensativo, - _jamas había escuchado de Ylisse… tal vez cuando su barco cayo en la tormenta el naufrago hasta aquí… pero… esa luz..-_.

Al vio en el rostro de Ike confucion, tal vez el era como ellos y había llegado de otro mundo… nahhh no era posible ¿o si? "Disculpe señor Ike, ¿esta bien?".

Ike dándose cuenta que había esta callado mucho tiempo dijo "Si, estoy bien, es solo que desperté en una de las playas apenas ayer, y jamas había escuchado de un lugar llamado Ylisse."

Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron ante esto y Roy pensándolo un poco dijo, "Tal vez lo que le dire le parecerá una locura pero cuando le dije que Al y yo no eramos de por aquí, lo decía en serio, nosotros no somos de este mundo..." luego de explicarle a Ike y a Donnel sobre sus orígenes y del como llegaron hasta este mundo estos se dieron cuenta que Ike debía también venir de otro mundo diferente a este donde se encontraban y al de donde venían, decidiendo que ya era demacrado tarde decidieron seguir hablando sobre lo que harían por la mañana.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

"Entonces, ¿nos acompañaras?" dijo Roy.

Ike asintió y dijo, "Estamos lejos de nuestros hogares, en un mundo completamente desconocido para nosotros, yo diría que es mejor que sigamos juntos".

Al al escuchar esto dio un pequeño salto de alegría, "¡Si!, ya somos cuatro en nuestro grupo de protectores".

Ike levanto una ceja y dijo "¿protectores?".

Roy asintió y le dijo "Así es, según parece en estas tierras ah habido un aumento en la actividad criminal y a Donnel se le ocurrió la idea de formar un grupo para defender a los débiles".

Donnel se sonrojo y volteo para otro lado "pos solo era una idea saben...".

Ike soltó una leve risa y dijo "pues me parece que uniré a su pequeña banda de héroes, espero que mi experiencia y mi espada les sirven de algo".

Los cuatro guerreros se reunieron formando un circulo y uno a uno empezaron.

"Mi nombre es Roy, llamado el joven león, hijo de Eliwood marques de Pherae y juro que dare mi vida por proteger a los débiles" desenvainando la espada de los sellos este la coloco en el centro.

Al dio un paso al frente " Mi nombre es Al, llamado el campeon Azul, hijo de Magouch y juro que protegeré a los indefensos con mi vida," desenvainando su arma la colo sobre la espada de Roy.

Ike siguiendo el ejemplo dijo, "Mi nombre es Ike, llamado el héroe de las flamas azules, hijo de Greil y juro que defenderé a aquellos que no puedan hacerlo por su cuenta," tomando a Ragnell de su espalda este la coloco sobre las otras dos armas.

Luego de un momento los tres voltearon con Donnel que parecía no saber que hacer.

"Vamos Donnel, tu sigues amigo," le dijo Al con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Donnel aun avergonzado dijo entonces "pues… Mi nombre es D...DD….Donnel y juro q... q... qq… que protegeré a… emm..." cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire dijo ya mas confiado "a todos los habitantes de estas tierras que necesiten ayuda" tomando su lanza este la coloco con los demás armas.

"Bien ya que decidimos hacer esto sera mejor que sigamos o el barco nos va a dejar" Dijo Ike a los demás.

Los demás asintieron y así los cuatro guerreros se dirigieron a su próxima nueva aventura.

* * *

 _Después da casi un mes si actualizar, al fin termine el tercer capitulo, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien ya que no tuve mucho tiempo libre para siquiera terminarlo rápido._

 _A Ike decidí agregarlo luego de verlo en Fire emblem fates, que al parecer es donde termino luego de irse de viaje luego de Radiant Dawn (aun no decido con quien lo juntare, si tienen alguna sugerencia díganme)._

 _Espero y el capitulo fuera de su agrado._


End file.
